The present invention relates to an intelligent storage battery, specifically the structure of an upper cover of an intelligent storage battery.
Structure of an existing intelligent storage battery generally comprises a main body and an upper cover at a top opening of the main body. The upper cover is generally divided into three big areas, namely a liquid adding area, a terminal mounting area and a circuit mounting area. The liquid adding area is generally disposed within a liquid adding tank which is arranged on a side of a width direction of the upper cover, the length of which approximately equals the length of the upper cover. The liquid adding area occupies a width about a half of the width of the upper cover, or slightly more. The circuit mounting area and two terminal mounting areas are distributed on another side of the width direction of the upper cover. The two terminal mounting areas are respectively located at two ends of the circuit mounting area. The total length of the circuit mounting area and the two terminal mounting areas also approximately equals the length of the upper cover.
A cap is fixedly covered on the circuit mounting area. The circuit board of the intelligent storage battery is mounted on the circuit mounting area. A liquid crystal display screen of the intelligent storage battery is installed on an inner lateral surface of a top plate of the cap. A conductive adhesive tape is clamped between one end of the liquid crystal display screen and a corresponding lateral plate of the cap. A connection terminal which is in corresponding contact with the bottom of the conductive adhesive tape for electrical connection and is formed by copper-cladding is arranged on the circuit board. The top plate of such existing cap is of a planar structure parallel to the bottom of the circuit mounting area. Such top plate of a planar structure has deficiencies in two aspects:
1. Due to the limited width of the circuit mounting area, the width of the top plate corresponds to the width of the circuit mounting area; the installation width of the liquid crystal display screen is limited by the width of the top plate. Thus, the largest installation width for the liquid crystal display screen is the circuit mounting area width minus the wall thickness of the cap's corresponding lateral surface; the width of the liquid crystal display screen is smaller; the display effect is poorer.
2. As shown in FIG. 7, in order to prevent the connection terminal 31 formed by copper-cladding on the circuit board 3 from sticking up and detaching during plate cutting, the connection terminal 31 should be disposed at a certain distance from the edge of circuit board 3, typically 0.4 mm. The planar structure of the top plate of such an existing cap results in alignment of the bottom of the conductive adhesive tape and the edge of circuit board 3 (as shown in FIG. 6). The distance of 0.4 mm affects the connection reliability between the conductive adhesive tape and the connection terminal 31, thereby affecting the reliability of electrical connection between the two.
In view of the above, the present inventors conducted in-depth study of the above deficiencies of existing upper cover of an intelligent storage battery and proposed a structural improvement of an upper cover of an intelligent storage battery, resulting in the present application.